Technical Field
Aspects relate generally to treating, storing, and delivering one or more liquids, and more particularly, to methods and systems for treating, storing, and delivering one or more liquids in a water treatment system assembly comprising a tank and a multi-port head fitting.
Background Discussion
Water that contains hardness species such as calcium and magnesium may be undesirable for some uses in industrial, commercial and household applications. The typical guidelines for a classification of water hardness are: zero to 60 milligrams per liter (mg/l) of calcium carbonate is classified as soft; 61 to 120 mg/l as moderately hard; 121 to 180 mg/l as hard; and more than 180 mg/l as very hard.
Hard water can be softened or treated by removing the hardness ion species. Examples of systems that remove such species include those that use ion exchange beds. In such systems, the hardness ions become ionically bound to oppositely charged ionic species that are mixed on the surface of the ion exchange resin. The ion exchange resin eventually becomes saturated with ionically bound hardness ion species and must be regenerated. Regeneration typically involves replacing the bound hardness species with more soluble ionic species, such as sodium chloride. The hardness species bound on the ion exchange resin are replaced by the sodium ions and the ion exchange resins are ready again for a subsequent water softening step.
Electrochemical technologies can be used to soften water. These technologies remove ionizable species from liquids using an electrical potential to influence ion transport. These devices may include electrically active media and/or electrically active membranes such as semi-permeable ion exchange or bipolar membranes.